


春·宵

by sandeery0916



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于你繁星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeery0916/pseuds/sandeery0916
Relationships: 于斌/郑繁星
Kudos: 11





	春·宵

纯车无剧情，慎点  
伪现实向 / 斌x星 / 高H🔞  
请勿上升真人。

-春宵一刻值千金 / 花有清香月有阴

1.26泰国FM当天正值中国春节大年初二，主办方特地把几个人的酒店房间都打扮的极为喜庆，只希望几位少年在异国他乡也能感受到同样节日里的热情和欢乐。

＊  
入夜。  
一行人散了以后，郑繁星拖着疲累的身体回了房间，床上那一抹嫣红的床单跳入他的眼帘，没想太多的郑繁星  
把东西整理好之后便起身走进浴室，边走边揉了揉酸软的脖颈。  
浴室格外亮堂的灯光把他红色的身影勾勒的分外显眼。  
郑繁星伸了伸胳膊，目光扫了眼镜子中的自己，晚上一起庆祝喝了一点酒之后，略微上脸，此刻开始泛起了红。郑繁星移开目光，抽出腰间的皮带扔在一边，随手解了两颗衬衫扣子，闭上眼在水龙头下接了点水胡乱拍了几下脸颊，继而顺手摘下一边的耳坠放在洗手台上。正欲摘下另一边的时候，眼睛睁开，入目便是一片黑暗……

郑繁星呼吸一滞，停下手上的动作，正打算转身的时候，落入一个结实的怀抱。  
心下还在想安保如此好的酒店总不至于进小偷，对方微热的呼吸就扑面而来，毫无征兆的打在他身上。  
是熟悉的柠檬清香，郑繁星一下愣住，即使知道了来人是谁，却还是迟了许久才回过神，下一秒反应过来背后已经抵上了浴室冰冷的瓷砖，凹凸的纹路硌得他生疼。  
黑暗中看不见对方的表情，但是郑繁星能猜到此时对方嘴角上扬的弧度，透过沉闷的心跳声撞入自己的小小世界。  
于斌站在原地，见面前的人犹如木偶，便双手一使劲把人结结实实的腾空托了起来，手顺势从他的细腰往下滑了几寸。  
身上的小人终于忍不住出了声，"你……不要……"  
"你终于肯说话了？"  
熟悉的声音回荡在耳边，把郑繁星一下子拉回现实，虽然看不清，但是后腰被人托着，以一种极度暧昧的姿势抱在一起的强烈触感还是让他在夜色中红了脸。  
"你，放我下来……"  
于斌不理，径直把自己的脑袋往前送。  
郑繁星只是无声的撇开头，努力想要驱散这密不透风的炙热感。  
"你叫我什么？"  
"哥哥……"  
于斌点了点头，对郑繁星呢喃在耳边的声音甚是满意。  
"停……停电……了吗？"  
郑繁星也不知道自己究竟是紧张还是欣喜，说出口的话变得颤抖起来。  
"没有……是我关的灯啊"于斌一本正经的说道，却藏不住笑意。  
为什么可以这么理直气壮？郑繁星在心里直呼自己又被无情捉弄了，撅着小嘴道，"怎么又这样……过分……"  
于斌闻声，在心里暗笑，明明在舞台上可以很帅气很耀眼，睥睨一切，还有可以把宋继扬公主抱起来的男友力，在自己这儿还不是成了软糯可口的小可爱，那些有的没的全都变成了过眼云烟罢了。  
"逗你的，想给你个惊喜～"  
"幼稚……"郑繁星边说边小粉拳锤了锤于斌的肩膀。  
男友力只怕在这里都化成了绕指柔，荡漾在心头。

郑繁星动了动腿，想要挣扎下来，无奈于斌箍得特别紧。水池里的热水还在冒着热气，氤氲着水汽把镜子玻璃都变得模糊不清。郑繁星气恼着把脸埋进于斌的脖颈，发出细小的声响。  
于斌没有去理会他说了什么，伸手把浴室的灯打开，霎时间一片光亮，郑繁星弱弱的抬起头，毫无疑问直直撞进对方的眼眸里。  
心脏咚咚的声音变得无序，郑繁星用手圈住于斌，有些不好意思的又重新低下头，映入眼前的又是一大片红色……  
于斌看着繁星看了看他的衣服又看了眼自己的，一下子有个前所未有的念头悄然冒出来。  
"你看，今天的活动只有你我穿了相同的红色衬衫……"  
郑繁星转了转眼珠子，转念一想，"可我记得还有纪……"  
话说到一半就被于斌无情打断，"可是，在你面前的只有我啊……不准提别人……"  
郑繁星眨了眨眼睛，心里犯晕，想着绕来绕去的这是什么道理？  
头灯的射灯把两人身上的红色衬衫映照的分外艳丽，郑繁星心里一下子也弥漫起来非同寻常的念想。  
"像不像……"  
"……？"  
"像不像古时候成亲的模样？"于斌手下用了劲，把怀里的人抱住紧紧贴合着自己温热的胸膛。  
一字一句萦绕在郑繁星的耳畔，每一个字眼都勾着他的心，来回起伏。  
郑繁星不语，咬着下唇，清澈的眼眸里盛满了期许，直等着对方说出下一句——  
"那今晚岂不就是……洞——房——花——烛？"  
一刹那，心间的池水被搅得天翻地覆，像是春花烂漫，山河复苏，冰雪消融。  
像是小小的石头直直砸入海底最深处，看似波澜不惊，实则早已掀起万丈狂澜。

郑繁星傻傻的看着眼前人，一颦一笑，兀自咽了咽口水，忽的脖子间传来异样的触感，对方湿热的舌尖轻轻舔过自己正上下滚动的喉结。郑繁星一瞬间失了力，只得双臂紧紧搂住于斌不往下滑。  
两人摩擦间，郑繁星的红色衬衫只剩下最后的两颗扣子，松松垮垮的挂在身上，白皙的皮肤正泛着粉色的光，起伏的胸膛和着彼此凌乱的呼吸，一下一下撩拨着此间的情意。  
于斌扫视着眼前的人，见郑繁星没有回应，手便往下滑隔着裤子薄薄的材质，不轻不重得捏了捏他的臀，惹得对方一声嘤咛……"呜……"  
"怎么不回答我？"于斌勾了勾他的鼻尖。  
"回答什么啊……"郑繁星一下子躁得慌，心里慌乱，哪里还知道怎么组织语言。  
"你愿意吗？……嗯？"  
郑繁星扭了扭头不知所措。  
于斌低头欣赏着此时郑繁星脸上忽晴忽阴的可爱表情，恨不得赶紧揉进怀里好好疼爱才好，强忍住心下的冲动，"你不出声我就当你默认了？"  
……  
郑繁星快羞死了，咬着嘴唇偏偏不说话。

于斌索性换了姿势，把人一下子横抱起来，郑繁星惊叫一声，立马乖乖回圈住于斌的脖子。  
"啊……"  
"你知道，我们这叫什么吗？"  
繁星把头埋得更低，摇了摇头。  
"叫，天作之合。"

郑繁星闭眼前的最后一幕是两片艳丽的红色相交，宛如红绸，生生得缠住自己不安的心跳声。

＊  
于斌把人扔进柔软的床上，掀开红色喜庆的被单，露出里头暗黄色的内里，郑繁星吓得往后躲了躲，又被对方拽住脚踝拉了下来，而后倾身覆了上去。于斌一手从口袋里掏出进门用过的房卡，潇洒地扔在身后的地上，而后若无其事的开口说，"你看，连床单都这么应景……"心下的意思不言而喻。  
于斌用细长的手指扣住郑繁星的手腕，曲起一条腿轻而易举的压住身下人。  
床头的灯光是醉人的暖色调，把眼前的画面勾勒的愈加朦胧，增添了不少暧昧的色彩。  
郑繁星扑闪着颤动的睫毛，一动不动看着面前的于斌，就着微弱的光覆盖住自己的整个世界，身上还留着他熟悉的温度，包裹住自己柔软的心脏。

拨开层层的迷雾，落在心尖上的，只有你。

于斌俯身吻住了他的唇，一个轻吻毕，又重新抬头看着郑繁星。拨开他凌乱的刘海露出渗着细汗的额头，视线扫过他潮红的脸颊，婉转流连，只觉得对方像极了熟透的水蜜桃🍑，像是一掐就能出水一般。于斌这么想着，不禁抬头捏了捏郑繁星的脸，回应他的只有一阵呜咽。  
于斌不气馁，轻柔的吻一个个落下来，落在郑繁星的额头上，脸颊上，沿着脖子线条一路开垦，带起一条湿漉漉的水渍，不断蔓延开来。  
"等……等下……"身下的人冷不丁冒出一句。  
正亲得火热怎么停得下来？于斌抬眸对上郑繁星迷蒙的眼睛，只看了一眼便又侧过头，惩罚似的咬住了他的耳垂，"等什么？"  
"我……"郑繁星想说又不知道说些什么，一时间踌躇不决。  
"你没听过那句话吗？"  
"什……什么？"小心翼翼的语毕，郑繁星直觉得自己不该问……  
"春宵一刻值千金啊～"

春宵一刻值千金。  
呜呜呜羞死了……  
郑繁星果然如于斌意料中紧紧捂住了脸，却不知自己身上的红晕早就从脸上蔓延到身上，怎么也遮不掉了。  
"别……别说了……"

郑繁星大口喘着气，企图掩盖自己心慌意乱的模样，心间一热，却是燃起燎原的火，一寸寸开始燃烧着自己。被压住的双腿只得上下乱蹬磨蹭寻求安慰，不经意把裤子都往下蹭了几分，露出些许腰间的细软。  
于斌看出郑繁星有些动情的样子，还是忍不住继续挑逗一下一下吻着他，任他在外面有多得意不饶人，在自己身下还不是个柔软易推倒的娇俏可人儿。  
郑繁星情不自禁地攀上于斌的肩膀，急切的想要钻进他的怀抱，仿佛一尾搁浅的鱼寻到了海洋。  
唇齿交融变得火热，郑繁星也笨拙的开始回吻于斌，软糯的唇瓣被吮吸得生疼，让他不禁皱了皱眉，刚想要离开又被对方灵巧的舌尖缠住，夺走了他所有的呼吸。  
于斌放慢速度，只用舌头轻轻舔舐对方的唇瓣，引得郑繁星一阵阵战栗，酥酥麻麻的感觉直捣心窝深处，嘴角不经意的溢出撩人的呻吟。  
"唔……哥哥……"  
"哥哥……"  
说不出其他话语，郑繁星被吻得七荤八素，只觉得身在空中，轻飘飘的好不自在，连腿都不由自主得往上勾住了对方的后腰。  
于斌含住他粉嫩的耳垂，嘴边冰冷的耳坠还在晃动，有意无意的同时撩拨着他的心弦。忽而唇舌一动，暧昧地钻进他的耳廓，上下舔弄，惹得郑繁星连连求饶。  
"不要……不要……这里……痒……"  
于斌眼望着郑繁星满是春情的眸子，直觉得真是应了那句话，春风十里不如你。  
只怕是这千里万里也是不如你，不如自己的心上人。  
于斌温言，在他耳畔轻轻念着，"宝贝……"  
郑繁星一阵头昏脑热，没有听清。  
于斌不紧不慢拨弄着他的耳坠，继续道，"宝贝，那你说……你愿意做我的新娘子吗？"  
"你愿意嫁给我，做我的新娘吗？"  
仿若咒语想起，郑繁星半睁开氤氲的双眼，上下相簇的睫毛振翅着，用目光自上而下画出心上人的模样，眼波流转处藏着无穷的爱意，把彼此烧了个透彻。   
片刻后，郑繁星垂下眼帘，轻咬着下唇轻轻吐了几个字眼。心里还在想着自己明明是男孩子怎么能做新娘呢，等到开口的话却变成，"……这……还用问吗"  
于斌听得不真切，心下一把火越烧越旺，也顾不得他答应还是不答应， 埋头又开始啃咬郑繁星灼热的身体，沿着锁骨往下，用牙齿轻轻挑开扣子，舌尖一路吮吸描绘着纹路。  
被爱意冲昏头脑，郑繁星顾不得露出一半的肩膀和散了一路的扣子，伸手回抱住于斌，贴上他滚烫的胸膛。

床上两团红色的身影互相痴痴交缠着，丝绸的料子像水一般滑过彼此的肌肤，像是彼此缱绻的爱恋。  
于斌和郑繁星交换了位置，自下而上看着他，看着他染上五彩的眼眸里，每一分都写满了情欲二字，把他看得痴了。身下的欲望也胀得生疼，顷刻间就要化为最凶猛的野兽，一点一滴啃噬掉面前的人。

红绸落地，一室旖旎。  
当真有点宛如洞房花烛夜。

两人缠在一起不停接吻，于斌扯过被子盖住了身上人大半光裸的身子，被单是红色的，盖在白皙的人儿身上愈加显得娇艳，像是雪中的红梅，朵朵盛放在心头。  
于斌一手攥紧了被角，一手贴着郑繁星光滑的脊背抚摸着，指尖带着凉意，落在身上却燃着灼人的温度，沿着背后的蝴蝶骨一路到腰间，不断揉捏爱抚……  
郑繁星浑身发着颤，贴着身下的人胡乱摩擦着此刻难耐的欲望，目光涣散一时间不知道如何自处。  
于斌抓住了他想要往下身探的手，放在嘴边一下下细细亲吻起来，吻过指尖吻过每一个关节吻过他食指上的星星纹身，一下下都吻在郑繁星的心尖上。   
顷刻间郑繁星便瘫软在于斌的身上，只得靠另一只手半撑着床，目光无处可躲，只得落在于斌身上，对方着迷的模样一览无遗，尽收眼底。  
"哥哥……"郑繁星不禁低吟出声。  
"嗯？"于斌停了停亲吻的动作，揉着郑繁星毛茸茸的脑袋说着。  
"……"  
于斌看着郑繁星半红的脸隐藏在阴影里，腾出另一只手往下揉捏了两下他的臀瓣。  
"你怕吗？"  
郑繁星咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。  
"真的吗？"

明明紧张害怕却佯装坚定，眨巴着大眼睛，有些怯懦的看着自己的模样，简直是扎在自己心尖上。  
"你知道吗，我现在特别想吃掉你……"于斌哑着嗓子在繁星耳边低语。  
郑繁星还在傻傻咀嚼于斌的话，对方的唇复又贴了上来，带着三分温柔和七分痴狂啃咬他的嘴唇，仿佛蜜糖般甘之如饴。像是真的尝到了蜜桃般的甜味，对方特有的味道直沁入于斌的心扉。 无穷无尽的四散开来，直至全身。

于斌探手拿过上床时放到床头的润滑剂，单手动作一气呵成挤了些许在手指上。郑繁星还在云里雾里，也没有管对方是什么时候把东西放在那里，只箍紧了自己圈在于斌身上的手臂。  
于是乎，于斌温热的手掌顺理成章滑入他的股缝间，察觉到异样感觉的郑繁星不自觉夹紧了双腿，于斌不理睬还是不管不顾的把指尖抵在他的后穴口开始按压打圈，变着法子抚摸……  
大腿根突然传来痛感，加上陌生的地方被徒然触碰，郑繁星像是受惊的小白兔，瞪大了眼睛本能的想要推开于斌托着自己后颈的手。惊慌失措的样子倒是让于斌心里乐开了花。  
"乖，听话……"于斌在他耳边安抚道，"把腿分开……"  
没有给对方反驳的机会，于斌用膝盖直接顶开了他的双腿，郑繁星失去重心不得不把腿分开跪在于斌两侧，下身唯一遮拦的裤子也顺势从大腿根滑落到了脚踝。  
纵然是藏在被子里，也架不住下半身突然暴露在空气中带来的抵触感，化作满心的羞耻铺满了郑繁星的整个心房。  
于斌满心欢喜得望着对方娇艳欲滴的脸蛋儿，仿佛下一刻便要滴出水来，心下一动，一根手指直接没入了那个幽深的地方。  
郑繁星脸上一阵惨白，惊叫一声，把头埋进于斌的胸前，说出口的话带着无限委屈，"哥哥……疼……"  
于斌托着他的臀瓣，另一手继续在甬道里探索，深入浅出，来来回回挑逗他敏感的神经。  
"我看过了，特地选了个草莓味的……"于斌说着亲了亲郑繁星点缀着薄汗的鼻尖。  
"什么啊……？"  
"润滑剂啊……宝贝，不信你闻闻？"  
"我不……"郑繁星心里想着，我才不上当。  
"还不是为了你吗……怕你疼啊……你看你这么紧……"  
可为什么还是这么疼？？！郑繁星敢怒不敢言。  
于斌趁着郑繁星走神的瞬间又加了一根手指进去，黏腻的液体一点点融化在穴口，剩余的沾着他的手指来回摩擦着郑繁星温热的甬道。  
内壁一点点被撑开，热辣辣的疼痛感从后穴传至四肢，郑繁星盛满水雾的眼睛一点点溢出水花，顺着脸颊滑落到于斌的肩头。从未被开拓过的身体在于斌手指耐心的扩张下逐渐起了变化，开始变得柔软灼热，后穴突如其来的一阵收缩猛的缠住了于斌的两根手指，好似贪婪的吸吮着。  
郑繁星瘪了瘪嘴，想要摇头拒绝，不愿相信这是自己身体会做出的反应，自己怎么会变成这样，简直浪荡极了，一个大写的色令智昏。  
正在郑繁星气恼委屈无奈百感交集的时候，于斌轻柔得吻上了他的脸颊，一遍遍吻着脸上咸涩的泪痕。  
"我……不是……我没有……"也不知道自己在解释个什么劲，郑繁星不住摇着头，泪花也翻涌着。

于斌把手指猛的抽了出来，惹得郑繁星身后的穴口一阵开合，前所未有的空虚感袭上心头。  
郑繁星扭了扭下身想要把裤子蹬掉，却忽觉一阵天旋地转，而后发现是自己又被压在了下面。只见于斌用脚尖轻轻一勾，裤子就这样无声落地……身后一股细小的热流也好似涓涓得顺着腿根流了些出来，无比黏腻，让郑繁星好不自在。  
现下的自己真的成了光溜溜的……一想到自己躺在对方身下，还被对方揉出水的羞耻样，郑繁星便窒了呼吸，不敢抬头看，脸涨得绯红，心跳声堪比夜空中炸上天的烟花。  
于斌勾起嘴角，身下的人总是能不经意间撩拨自己，偏偏还不自知，实在恼人的很。于是目光下移，手轻轻抚上郑繁星身前挺立的欲望，"我忘了还有小星星……"说完手下用力，有节奏的套弄起来。  
"哥哥……呜……不……"  
温热的指腹摩擦着茎身，一上一下带起一层层汹涌的浪潮直直卷入郑繁星柔软的心间，没顶的快感从下身蔓延至全身，原本潮红的皮肤也开始渗出密密麻麻的汗水，浸湿了于斌的衬衫。  
郑繁星支支吾吾的说不出口，只得一遍遍喊着，"哥哥……哥哥……"  
"哥哥……我……"  
"哥哥我难受……"  
"哥哥……嗯……啊"  
对方每念一次哥哥，于斌就觉得自己三魂没了七魄，心尖被他勾的死死的。  
手下没了控制，捏住郑繁星的下巴含住了他湿热的下唇开始舔吻。舌尖开始共舞，分不清谁是谁的唾液，分不清是谁意乱情迷，彼此相濡以沫缠绵得不肯分开。  
于斌使坏咬了咬繁星的舌尖，一股淡淡的血腥味在唇间弥漫开来，于斌舔舐着郑繁星被咬破的地方，沾有对方血色的舌头从口腔里滑出来，一缕缕顺着描绘着对方的唇形，嫣红的血沾在唇上好似涂抹了艳丽的口红一般……  
月色与血色之间，你真是第三种绝色。

没过多久，郑繁星就认命的在于斌手里交代了出来，粘稠的白浊在黄色的床单上不是很明显，但还是让郑繁星一阵恍惚。高潮过后的余韵犹在，郑繁星软着半截身子趴在于斌胸口大口喘着气，体温不自觉的攀高，浑身仿佛蒸腾着热气，也竟然嗅到一阵似有若无的香甜草莓味……  
郑繁星被抽了力气，任由于斌侧过身把他揽在怀里。  
此刻怀中的人儿像极了饱满熟透的水蜜桃，等待采撷品尝——  
轻轻一掐，于斌手绕到郑繁星身后的蜜穴，还没插进去指间就传来湿润的触感，像是蜜桃流出的汁水，打湿了自己的心跳声。  
穴口湿热，若有若无的草莓香勾着于斌蠢蠢欲动的心魄，郑繁星陡然抬眼便撞进对方燃着火光深邃的眼眸中，在情欲的深海里迷了方向，只能牢牢牵住对方的手寻求庇护。  
于斌把自己身上那最后一抹红色的衬衫解开扔在地上，在对方饱含柔情的眼波中，低下身分开他的腿，把自己滚烫的欲望对准那个渴求已久的角落送了进去。  
已经扩张过的穴口没有很难进入，没怎么费力欲望就整根没入，湿热的内壁无师自通似的紧紧吸附着，郑繁星揪着脸，微重的喘息声杂乱无章的砸在于斌身前，嘴唇间艳丽的红色早已被舔舐干净，只剩泛着光的晶莹。  
下身因着润滑的效果，进出逐渐变得通畅，郑繁星曲着腿折在身前，浑身变得僵硬，只觉得身体不再是自己的了。对方滚烫的分身在体内肆虐，把他整个人都烫得像只熟透的虾米，蜷缩着身体不知今夕何夕。  
于斌眼望着身下的人害羞的正用手背遮住双眼，勾着嘴角轻笑一声，跪坐在他身侧，用手拿开郑繁星的手背，低喃道，"宝贝，你睁开眼看看～"  
即使掀开手，对方还是可怜巴巴的姿态，垂着眼眸不敢直视于斌，连手指都蜷曲着放在两侧紧紧抓住床单。  
闭着眼睛，郑繁星只觉得黑暗中体内强烈的冲撞感被无限放大，甚至能分秒间感受到对方性器抽插在自己肠壁上的火热感，像是跳动的脉搏，在体内一点点胀大，慢慢填充空虚的每个角落。虽然小穴是第一次被蛮横的侵入，却因为长时间的润滑扩张变得水到渠成起来。  
所到之处，每个地方都没有放过，于斌一插到底，再慢慢拔出来抵在黏黏湿湿的穴口停顿了数秒又重新开始新一轮的攻势。  
郑繁星蹙着眉，咬着下唇，把内心深处想要溢出的声响一点点吞回去，心间泛起的浪涌化作奔腾的欲望充斥着下半身，忍不住双脚攀上了对方的腰，想要渴求更多的疼爱。  
"宝贝，你下面好紧……好热啊……"  
于斌压低声音，不住的开口道，"宝贝，你怎么不说话？"  
"我……不……不是……"说出口的话全都变成了炙热的喘息声，笼罩在两人周围。  
"宝贝，你不乖哦……明明你下面的嘴更加诚实……"于斌倾身，轻轻啄了啄郑繁星红肿的唇，舌尖有一下没一下的舔着他嘴角挂下的银丝。"你看都馋得流水了……你确定你不要吗？"  
酥酥麻麻的感觉一刻不停的席卷着自己，郑繁星低低得哼着，"不是……不是……"  
"不是什么？"说完又挺着下身把人顶得往前耸动。  
郑繁星收回抓着床单的手，白藕似的双臂缠在对方身上，脸颊磨蹭着他，没再开口。  
不经人事的小孩哪里经得起这样的挑逗，于斌心满意足的搂紧了身上的人，欣赏着他任由自己蹂躏的模样，实在是欢喜的很。  
这么想着，于斌手向下握住郑繁星的细腰，更加大力的操干起来，一边手有力无力的揉捏着他的臀瓣，食髓知味，不成想平日里纤瘦的小家伙，此处确是如此丰盈可人，越摸越爱不释手。  
"嗯……痛……哥哥……"小家伙皱着眉不满道。"哥哥……轻点……"  
"好，听宝贝的～"虽然嘴上这么说，于斌手下却依旧不依不饶的揉弄着郑繁星敏感的地带。  
"嗯？哥哥……你……"太坏了。

草莓味的润滑剂融化在彼此之间，香甜的气息混合着下身的腥甜钻入鼻腔，铺天盖地都是对方旖旎的味道。  
"宝贝你好甜啊……"  
郑繁星想不通自己怎么就甜了，闻着草莓味的细微香气，感受着下身快要苏成一滩水的自己，郑繁星不禁低声出口，"嗯……啊……"  
于斌眼见对方满足的模样，享受着这要命的快感，直抵云端。  
"宝贝你看你这么可口，我被你迷得都没力气了……"  
郑繁星心里想着对方又在捉弄自己，你哪是没有力气的样子？？  
腿被分开到最大，郑繁星整个身体颤抖着，连脚尖都绷紧，有一下没一下得承受着对方给予的猛烈冲撞，手臂无力得滑落在两侧，整个房间只剩下黏腻的下身互相交合的声音，扑哧的水声像是大珠小珠落玉盘般砸入郑繁星的心涧，随着声响，让他一点点迷失方向……  
百来下的顶弄让原本已经湿热的穴口更加松软，连褶皱都要几乎被抚平，抽出的瞬间于斌似乎能感受到对方穴里的嫩肉依依不舍的缠着自己的欲望，紧紧包裹住他，随着进出不断来回翻涌，像是在讨好他一般留恋着他的温度，渴望着他的进入。  
"哥哥……哥哥我不行了……"  
"宝贝，男人不能说自己不行～"  
"我不是……我只是……哥哥的宝贝……"郑繁星觉得自己快要疯癫得开始胡言乱语。  
"宝贝，你敢说你不舒服吗？嗯？"  
郑繁星觉得不堪，却也不想自欺欺人，忍不住道出了自己的心声，"舒……舒服……"  
"这才乖～"  
"啊……"随后身下一个重击，某个不知名的地方被触到，郑繁星没来由的哼叫出来，起伏的胸膛没有停下，对方却故作不知特地退出了几分，再来回轻轻浅浅的插弄。  
只不过一瞬，却怎么也忘不了那样的快感直冲大脑，郑繁星觉得自己完蛋，便泄了力气，自暴自弃得攀住对方裸露的肩膀。男人果然是被下半身支配的动物，郑繁星在心里暗自感叹，对方是，自己也是，同时眼眶里盛着的泪也跟着簌簌下落……  
"呜呜……哥哥……不要……"  
"我弄疼你了吗？宝贝？"  
"不是……不是……"  
"那是什么？"  
"是……是……"郑繁星控制不住自己发抖的身体，只得老老实实的把自己交给对方，"是……我……我还想要……"  
"要什么？"  
于斌把人重新压在身下，直直看进他的眼底，看透了对方的一切，却偏不说等着。  
"要哥哥……"郑繁星挣扎着，眼角眉梢全然都是惑人的红色，满目情色，"要哥哥……进来……"  
一字一句，缱绻来回，勾着彼此纷乱的心跳，一下下沉入欲望的深渊。

郑繁星说完，转开头不去看，手放在枕边，目光扫过枕套上盛开的朵朵红云，觉得此刻的自己倒真有点像是洞房花烛夜的新嫁娘，躺在自己心爱的人身下，婉转求欢，只为共度春宵。  
恍惚中，似乎听着对方在自己耳边轻诉——  
你嫁我可好？

郑繁星睁开眼，只对上于斌深情的看着自己，一动不动，有些分不清现实还是梦境。手指穿过对方的与之十指相扣，在你侬我侬间把隐晦的爱意说到尽兴。

即使是承认了自己难耐的欲望，郑繁星还是觉得害羞得不行。于斌也不再逗他，压下身亲了亲他遍布红晕的脸，抬起他柔韧的腰身，便又开始顶弄起来。这一次因着对方的要求，于斌每一次抽插都碾过那个敏感的地方，一次也没放过，来回都重重的顶进去再出来，时不时还调皮的打着圈研磨，一波波的快感像是花洒从头顶浇灌至脚下。郑繁星无以言语，只在粗重的呼吸间不间断的溢出满意的呻吟……  
"啊……嗯……"  
"嗯哥哥……哥哥……慢点慢点……"  
"嗯啊……轻点……呜呜……"  
"哥哥……那里……嗯……"  
"不要了……嗯……不是……"  
……  
于斌停了停动作，靠近郑繁星的侧脸，轻轻说着，"宝贝你今天在台上唱的歌真好听……"  
"嗯。？……"郑繁星没想到对方突如其来的这一句。  
"但是……都不如你在床上叫的好听～"  
果不其然，又被狠狠调戏了。郑繁星撅着嘴，想要捶打身前的人，手还没碰到就被对方抓住压在床上，没有给他反应的机会，于斌扣住他的双手，又开始舔舐他身前敏感泛红的肌肤，郑繁星最是受不住对方温柔又粗暴的挑弄，还不如直接抽插来得痛快，偏是这酥麻如电流般的感觉直通全身，怎么也逃不开，只得上下乱蹭着两条腿寻求解脱，偏偏于斌也不让他如意。  
真是勾人的小妖精。  
于斌看着郑繁星气恼又情难自禁的样子，心间就漫上欢愉的种子，一点点发芽，一时间也难以自持停不下来。  
腿脚都被于斌压制着，郑繁星无处发泄，忽然胸前传来异常的触感，随着心间涌动的潮水直直冲下，软下去的欲望又开始抬起头……  
于斌埋头在对方的身前，灵巧的舌尖只是轻触了几下就让对方战栗不已，"宝贝，你怎么哪里都这么敏感？"  
"嗯……不要……不要碰……不要……"  
单纯天真的小孩哪里知道，嘴上说着不要，可是最能勾起男人心底深处的征服欲的。  
胸前的红缨被湿软的舌尖来回舔弄，还换着法子研磨，细密的贝齿一遍遍轻咬着外侧的乳晕，带起一阵阵密密麻麻的疼痛感传遍全身。  
"啊……啊嗯……不要……"  
后穴因着刺激不自觉的收缩了几下，把对方灼热的性器吸得牢牢的，于斌顺势来回吞吐了几下，上下都不放过，同时撩拨着对方，激起对方来回震颤，一次次直上云端。  
"爽吗？宝贝……"  
"不……"  
"不舒服吗？那我走了？……"于斌停了停，作势要松手退出来，郑繁星一急赶忙说道，"不要走……哥哥…不要…"  
"那你说？"  
郑繁星明知对方是故意，觉得自己委屈的紧，但同时也知道自己被于斌欺负的死死的，无力还手只得投降，"哥哥……哥哥……爽……嗯……舒服……"  
"还想要吗？"  
"……要"  
郑繁星挺直了腰，主动得把自己往前送，心里没了想法，把礼义廉耻都抛到了九霄云外，此时此刻只想拥抱自己爱的人，把爱意都揣满怀。

因为爱你，才想把千般万般的爱意予给你。

"快……快点……"于斌看着他猴急嗔怒的模样，不禁扑哧笑出声。  
"宝贝你好急啊……"边说边重新覆了上去开始新一轮的欢爱。  
理智连同情绪被燃烧殆尽，只剩无穷尽的欲望在作祟。

因为爱你，才想把你揉进怀里，刻进骨子里。

"哥哥……嗯……"  
"怎么了宝贝……哥哥插得深不深？"  
"……深……好深……"  
"宝贝舒服吗？"  
"舒服……嗯……舒服啊……啊……"  
"还要吗？"  
"要……还要……哥哥……"  
"真乖，哥哥奖励一个草莓～"语毕，于斌低头在他锁骨上重重的吸吮了一口，留下一个浅粉色的印记。  
"说，你是不是我的？"  
"是……"郑繁星皱着眉无力的应着。  
"要完整的说～"于斌说完又咬了咬对方红肿的唇角，咬完又温柔的轻舔了几下。  
"我是哥哥的……是哥哥的……"盈满水光的眼眶不住的往下淌着泪，郑繁星分不清是酸楚是感动还是其他。  
"还有呢？"  
"还有？没有了啊……"软腻的声音落在心间又是无边风月，诱得于斌在他身体里更加肆虐开来。  
"你是哥哥的宝贝啊……对不对？"  
郑繁星软着半边的身体紧贴着于斌，没有在意对方一遍遍反复强调着的情话，只得机械的点点头，有气无力的说着，"对……繁星……繁……繁星是哥哥的宝贝……"  
于斌很满意他的反应，心间的爱意满溢出来，全然都化作下半身的凶猛，分开他的腿架在自己肩上，不住的给他无以复加的疼爱。  
郑繁星被干得上下颠簸，急促喘着气，扬起脖子半开的嘴唇又被于斌堵住，呻吟又变得断断续续。  
"嗯哥哥……不要了……要死了……"  
"怎么了宝贝？"  
"够了够了，哥哥不要插了……要……要坏了……呜呜……"郑繁星觉得自己的下半身都快没了知觉，哭着求饶。  
"没事，不会坏的……"  
"可是……不行了……我不行了……啊……"  
回应他的又是一波波难耐凶猛的情潮，一次次将两人推上欲望的最巅峰。

于斌握紧郑繁星的腰，最终在他体内释放出来，而恍惚间的一道白光，让郑繁星羞愧的闭上眼睛，自己竟然又被对方操射了一回，便不管不顾的滚到一边，只把自己的脸埋进被子里……  
于斌侧躺着，看着他一系列的小动作，默默无闻也跟着贴了上去伸手圈住他赤裸的身体。  
"怎么啦宝贝？你不愿意吗？"  
郑繁星摇摇头，回了回神，想着自己不是不愿意与他交欢，只是一想起自己刚才浪荡的样子就觉得自己羞耻的没脸见人了。  
"那……你还满意吗？"  
满意……？满意什么？郑繁星转念想起于斌在自己体内的横冲直撞就又羞红了脸，那股酥麻的快感又快要破体而出，心跳也跟着震荡起来。  
"你喜欢我吗？郑繁星？"听到自己名字，郑繁星停滞了几秒呼吸，鼓起勇气转过身和于斌四目相对。  
"我当然……喜欢……喜欢你……要不然，也不会……"   
要不然也不会和你做这种事，郑繁星心想着，目光颤抖着扫过于斌泛着热气的脸颊，不小心下落，触到那个幽深的角落，吓得郑繁星又急忙撇开了头。  
"那不是正好，你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，还不够吗？"  
郑繁星第一次看到于斌如此殷切的目光注视着自己，一瞬间便读懂了此刻对方浓郁的爱意。

郑繁星这厢还沉浸在甜蜜里，下腹却被对方硬起来的分身顶得失了神，大脑来不及做出反应，双手就被于斌牵制住放到了头顶。  
"呜……哥哥……你怎么又……"郑繁星瞪着眼睛，不可思议的看向对方。  
"那就再来一次吧～"  
郑繁星想要推搡，手却使不上劲，转瞬间双手便软绵绵口是心非的缠住了于斌的脖颈回吻着他，如水一般的眼眸轻启，扇动着湿漉漉的睫毛，一下下扫过彼此干涸的心。  
新一波的缠绵变得温柔而又热切，郑繁星身上缠着红色的被子，滚了一圈趴在对方身上，湿润的唇瓣不断开合，如同下身收缩着的穴口一样诚实，含住对方不舍得松口。  
"唔嗯……"  
唾液交换的声音和下身交合的水渍声一起奏响，郑繁星分不清天南地北，只选择堕入醉人的怀抱沉沦。  
于斌体内的火被眼前的人勾得比之前烧的更旺，理智全无，对方一副诱人可餐的模样让他无限欣喜。于斌把人翻过身，郑繁星浮着薄汗的背脊全然暴露在他眼前，像是禁果诱惑着他在上面种下点点印记，一个接一个的热吻重新唤起了郑繁星沉眠不久的欲望。  
"宝贝，你好甜……"  
同样的话落下，郑繁星鬼使神差的觉得自己可能真的如他所说一般。  
熟透的蜜桃，只轻轻一啃便破了皮，汁水顺着边缘丝丝缕缕的流下来。于斌臆想着，牙齿已经咬上了郑繁星背后细嫩粉红的脖子，留下不深不浅的牙印。  
"疼……"  
咬完又重新覆上自己湿润的唇轻轻舔舐。  
实在是要人命的快感。  
于斌身下耸动，上下抚慰着怀里的人儿。被欲望浇灌的郑繁星着实诱人的很，于斌把人捞过来让他跪趴在床上，扯过被子盖住他的上半身。而自己则钳着他的腰，从后往前进入他，而后开始用力的操弄，直到身前的人传来一波波甜腻的呻吟，反复在高潮的余韵里来回沉溺，红色的被单也一点点滑落下来……  
对方泪眼涟涟，身下确是渴求自己抚慰，一副与往日纯真的样子截然不同，变得浪荡又淫靡不堪，让于斌更加热血沸腾。  
"嗯……哥哥……哥哥……"郑繁星被肏得说不出话，爽得快要升天，额前的汗水顺着脸颊滴落在床单上。  
于斌一手掐着他的窄腰，另一手时不时揉捏圆润的臀瓣，把自己的欲望一下下插到最深处，回荡的瞬间里头的嫩肉都几乎变得粉红，和他的性器相互交缠相拥。于斌都恨不得醉死在只有他的温柔乡里。  
"叫我的名字……"  
"于……于……于斌……哥哥……"在自己身下承欢的人，还一遍遍念着自己的名字，在嫣红色的床笫间显得分外妖娆。   
"宝贝，你还要不要嫁给我？"  
快感凶狠的在郑繁星体内作乱，理了半天没有思绪，郑繁星脱口出来，"不……不要了……"  
"你说什么？不要？"于斌听到他竟然拒绝自己，心下不满，没有征兆就把自己的欲望抽了出来，突如其来的空虚感让后穴没了依靠，忍不住一阵翕合，股间又有了湿润的迹象。  
"啊不是……哥哥……不要走……呜呜……"郑繁星满脸泪痕的回过头，扭了扭身子诉说着自己的渴望，不去想此时画面里的自己有多淫荡有多勾人，只是遵从心底深处的想要。  
"那你再说一遍？"于斌低下身，伏在他身畔，舔着他熟透的耳垂说道。  
"我……我……我要嫁给哥哥……嗯……做……做哥哥的新娘………"  
心间无限欢愉，传至四肢百骸。  
于斌喟叹着，身下的人当真是把自己勾的死死的……便心猿意马的把欲望重新给他，彼此缠绵。  
郑繁星跪着的膝盖晃悠着，几下都差点软下来趴在床上，又被身上的人重新捞起来进行新一轮的进攻。  
后入的姿势让欲望抵到最深处，回回都碾过那个销魂的地方，郑繁星迷离的眼神无处安放，曲着手指死命抓紧身下的床单，直到床单被攥出漂亮的花朵形状。  
于斌湿滑的手臂沿着下腹一路滑向他的胸前，揪住胸前的红点把玩了好几下，惹得郑繁星泪眼婆娑又有了决堤的迹象。  
"嗯额哥哥不要……不要……求求你……"  
于斌笑着收回手，埋头在他股间轻咬一口以示惩罚，郑繁星一惊，哭着往前爬了两步，"哥哥你干什么……疼……"  
于斌扯住他纤细的脚踝又把人拽了回来，一个用力，欲望在对方身体里狠狠一戳，"啊……"  
郑繁星直觉自己下一秒仿佛要被捅穿了，只好继续求饶，虽然知道于斌根本不理睬自己，只会愈加欺负自己，把他操哭，哭在他心尖上颤抖。  
"要死了呜呜……哥哥……繁星要坏了啊……"  
"哥哥……哥哥……"  
"宝贝不行了……嗯啊……"  
"哥哥……求你了……我不要了……不要了……"  
于斌没有说话，回应他的只有不断的抽插，带着他一起在欲望里翻滚，柔软的心脏忽高忽低来回折腾，郑繁星觉得自己下一刻很可能就会被干死在床上……

"宝贝，哥哥好不容易把你操开了，怎么舍得停下来……？"于斌还在享受着小人儿说着的各样情话来讨好他，哪里肯放过他。  
郑繁星无助得把头埋在被子，呻吟连同抽泣声顺着缝隙一点点倾泻出来，心下委屈，知道对方故意却还是无可奈何，只能任由他予取予求，毕竟，内心深处自己也是欢愉的。  
郑繁星闭上眼，在爱意里飘飘荡荡，身下是湿漉漉的一片旖旎，柔嫩的心脏被于斌轻轻呵在手心，数不清被来回翻身颠弄了多少下，也忘了自己的欲望又什么时候被他含在口中爱抚，只知道浑身都被他包围，就差溺死在情欲的海洋里。

郑繁星迷迷糊糊中被于斌抱着去浴室清洗，眼前又亮起灼热的灯光时，才勉强缓了缓神，却是又猝不及防得迎上对方热切的亲吻，被逼得贴在浴室冰冷的磨砂玻璃上承受着无止境的疼爱。  
头顶的水顺着花洒往下淋，看不清对方的表情，朦胧的热气里满是那个人狂热的气息，萦绕在身侧，挥之不去。  
数不清自己又在浴室里被要了多少次，泪水的嘤咛夹杂在无序的水声里，化作无形消失在潮湿的地面上，连眼前的世界仿佛都变成一朵朵水花，随着彼此一起卷进漩涡，沉没海底。  
等于斌回了理智，走出浴室，对方小小的脑袋早已靠倒在自己身上睡了过去……  
像是以往娴熟的动作一样，头枕在自己肩膀上，乖巧的依偎在怀里，过往的画面倏忽在心头闪过，化为一阵暖流流淌在心房。

＊  
郑繁星沉入旖旎的幻境，做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里的自己摇身一变，长发飘飘，身上穿着的还是在粉丝见面会上那件古风的汉服，宽袖长袍，只不过颜色从烟青色变成了灼人的正红色。还在疑惑自己莫不是真的成了新娘……一阵不经意的风吹过，红色的纱不知从何飘落，长长的遮住了他的脸，一直垂到地上，好似新娘的红盖头。  
郑繁星好奇地掀开，入眼便是一双熟悉的手，目光上移，便看到那张熟悉的脸孔，正眉眼弯弯的朝自己笑着～  
隐隐见着轮廓，好似遥远的星河，对方瞳色中的自己还在恍惚，默然听着对方无声的开口想要说些什么，但是郑繁星怎么努力也没有听清……  
……

于斌低头看着身侧的人在睡梦中弯起嘴角，忍不住在他头顶留下一个轻吻。  
"晚安，我的'新娘'。"  
我的星星。

-花有清香月有阴，鱼有星星我也有你。

【完。】

注：  
春宵一刻值千金，花有清香月有阴。  
——苏轼《春宵》  
新娘什么的没有任何泥塑或女化的意思，只为增加情趣而已，不喜勿看哈。

可能大概也许梦境的延续会在下一篇文里展开，如果有人想看的话～


End file.
